Tokyo Mew Mew: New Generations
by TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva
Summary: I suck at summeries please R&R! Its been 4 years and there a new mews. Tart, Kish, Pai fall for mew mews


**Monkey: this a story that popped into my head yesterday while I was doing chappie 15 for Tart's Human Crush. Chappie 16 will be up tomorrow  
**

**Tart: the pairings in this story are: MonkeyxTart, NekoxKisshu, and LilyxPai.**

**Kish: TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva does NOT TMM or MMP she owns Tokyo Mew Mew 2!**

It has been 4 years since the war ended with the aliens and mews. The little youngsters are now 13, the middle teenagers are finally at their sweet 16, the eldest or in the mews case second eldest are 17 and are almost legally adults, and Zakuro is 18. The mew mews quit because Ichigo went to England with Masaya, Minto went on a World Tour with Zakuro, Lettuce went to Africa to help children, and Pudding and her siblings went back to China to live with her dad. Now the alien's planet needs more Mew Aqua (oh what a creative name!) to be inhabitable again. Now five new mews are protecting Tokyo, Monkey Yoi (Yoi Monkey…ME!) the orange and black monkey mew (what a shock), Neko Usa (Usa Neko) the red and pink white cat mew, Bambi Hara (Hara Bambi), the light blue and dark blue blue bird mew, Lily Kan (Kan Lily), the neon green and dark green porpoise, and then Wolfbane Rinko (Rinko Wolfbane), the violet and raspberry grey wolf mew.

The aliens were on the ship, flying to Earth, to find Mew Aqua for their planet…again. Tart was watching the stars across the galaxy…obviously bored out of his mind! Kish was looking at a picture of Ichigo and then at Neko, even though Pai had to print it out and the picture somehow came on the computer (obviously Kish was bugging him, then he printed it). And Pai was researching the new mews, he learned Monkey is from America like Ryou and was his little cousin, Neko is adopted, Bambi wasn't always rich, her father became CEO of a fashion company, Lily was passionate about school work and that her father died when she was 5 years old, and that Wolfbane is a professional artist in disguise.

Tart got up and walked over Pai, who was currently looking at some pictures of Monkey. One of her in her American uniform with a bunch of friends running around. Another of her at the age of 8 dancing. And another in a bikini at a beach, it was orange with white flowers on bottom and top, the top showed some of her chest, and the bottom on each side it had a white bow. This picture caused Tart to blush and turn to face Kish, who was smirking at Tart.

"Wh-What?"

"Your blushing, from a picture, of a 13 year old girl, who is the black and orange monkey mew, and she is in a bikini. I think you like her."

"Who Monkey? Psh, psh, psh!"

"Wow Tart, that was really believable."

"Shut up! Pai he's not leaving me alone!"

"Then tell Kisshu the truth."

"You don't believe me too?"

"Look, Taruto, I'm looking into Monkey's profile right now so unless you want a picture of her…"

"Fine give me one it's not gonna change anything!"

"Alright…which one do you want?"

Tart turned back around to look at the pictures of Monkey. Tart looked at the one of Monkey smiling with her eyes closed, sitting on her bed, her ass on her feet, and in a silky orange night gown. Tart pointed to that one and Pai printed it out. Tart grabbed the picture and started to stare at it, he even walked to his room on the ship looking at it.

DOWN ON EARTH!

Monkey entered Ryou's mansion and placed her stuff down in her room. Its what every teenager needs a queen sized bed, a plasma screen, their own bathroom, a laptop, a closet (walk in), a drawer, radio, DVD player, and Monkey's favorite novels. Ryou entered Monkey's room as she was putting her stuff up. He told her about being a mew mew, the aliens, and he even gave her a picture of Taruto, much to Ryou's dislike he felt like he was in big brother mode, ready to pound Tart's face for Monkey blush over a picture.

'_So much like Taruto, that's what Monkey is.'_

Ryou exited Monkey's room so she could get dressed into a nightgown. Monkey chose her white and spotted orange silky nightgown to go to bed in.

The aliens have arrived onto Earth and Pai was unpacking everything. Pai told Kish to watch Neko over night and Tart to watch overnight, but now that Pai thinks about it, making Tart watch over Monkey.

"Why did I just send Tart to watch over a 13 year old girl?"

"Cause your crazy?"

"Maybe. Now go follow Taruto please."

"Alright."

Tart was at Monkey window watching Monkey get into her bed and fall fast asleep. Oh God what is Tart planning? Wait, Tart, GET OUT OF THAT WINDOW!

**Monkey: I know random thing at the end**

**Tart: I'm not a stalker**

**Monkey: never said you were**

**Kish: REVIEW!**


End file.
